The Proposition
by drakaris
Summary: AU Jane Rizzoli, a woman with a bright career ahead, is wrongly accused of a crime she did not commit and convicted. After twenty years in prison and turned a rich and powerful woman, she finds a way to get back at those who want to destroy her. Her price: for one week, the daughter of his enemy is at her disposal to fulfill any of her desires.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story that is completely different from Opposites Poles. I had long had in mind to write something between **_**Indecent proposal**_** and **_**the Count of Monte Cristo**_**. I hope that the invention was not too terrible LOL **

**As always, I would like to thank the help received. This time, my patient beta will be MuffinRamsey. Thanks so so much for the corrections and suggestions ;)**

**1**

Jane Rizzoli was a happy woman. At only 20 she had managed to get a job in the Isles Corporation, one of the most important companies in the country and the woman loved reciprocated her feelings. She didn't know how she was able to capture Maura Isles' attention, but she certainly wasn't going to waste her time thinking about it. She preferred to use every second of the day to show Maura how much she loved her.

Jane's thoughts ran amuck while waiting for Maura in her office one morning. Jane was a brilliant student of economics to which all teachers predicted a bright future. With a little luck and a lot of hard work, she wouldn't have to wait long to give Maura everything that she deserved. In fact, Jane had been working overtime all year to buy a small diamond. Though Jane realized that it was not the most romantic way to propose, she just couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to run off with Maura to town hall and elope. With a little luck, they might be able to find a small apartment they could afford on her salary. Although Maura was accustomed to high-class luxuries and comforts, Jane didn't want to take advantage of her position in which case, they would have to wait.

When Maura came into the office, Jane surprised her with a kiss. Maura tried to pull away, but once she recognized the lips that were kissing her, she smiled and returned the kiss.

"Anyone could come in and catch us. I thought you did not want anyone to know that we're together, " Maura stated breathlessly.

"This time I have a good excuse," Jane replied kneeling before her. Jane opened the box that held the ring "Maura Isles, will you marry me?"

Maura nodded several times as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks, "Yes, yes, yes! There is nothing I want more than to marry you "

Jane stood up and slipped the engagement ring onto Maura's finger. Jane looked at Maura adoringly and continued to hold her hands even after the ring had been given. Without another word, they merged into a passionate kiss. They were enjoying each other too much to realize that the door had opened moments before and the assistant to the president of the company had bore witness to the scene. The man made no noise before leaving. What he had seen was too valuable to be wasted.

President of Isles Corporation, Richard Isles was informed immediately. Although he was furious, he hid his anger well. After all, a businessman of his class was used to burying his emotions. He dismissed his assistant, and promptly called one of his partners "Fairfield, I have found a way to shake off the commissions as a murky affair. Make sure that you extend an invitation to your friend about the hunting trip this weekend. We have a great deal to discuss."

He hung up and put his fingers together thoughtfully. He would not allow his only daughter to be involved with a working class girl who had nothing to fall back on. As his daughter, Maura could do so much better and he could had greatly benefit from a well placed marriage. There was always some senator or congressmen wishing intermarry with someone of his position.

_**R & I**_

A month later, Jane and Maura were having dinner at a restaurant near their future home when police assaulted them and Jane was taken to the police station.

Once in the interview room, a detective read her the charges "Jane Rizzoli you have been arrested for embezzlement. We have found evidence on your computer that substantiates the claim that you have been stealing money from the Isles Corporation."

Jane squirmed in her chair, nervous and helpless "I'm telling you that I have nothing to do with any of that! I don't even know what you're talking about!"

The detective nodded to a uniformed policeman who entered the room to handcuff her "The evidence is pretty conclusive. You spend the night in jail as you await your trial"

As Jane was being led from the interrogation room in handcuffs, she saw Maura accompanied by her father talking to the detective who had interrogated her. As Jane passed by them, Maura slapped her, "I cannot believe I was so stupid! How could you lie to me? You must have a lot of fun at my expense."

Jane felt her heart slam to a complete stop. Maura couldn't believe all those lies, "I swear I am innocent Maura. I would never hurt you…" Jane said desperately.

Richard Isles interrupted "Investigators have discovered that you accessed the accounts using Maura's code, which means it is over for you."

Jane paled, "That's all bullshit. Maura look at me. I swear that none of that is true. I love you!"

Maura took off her engagement ring and threw it at Jane's chest and the ring fell to the ground, bouncing several times before stopping. "I don't know how I could be so naive to think you wanted me. I curse the day I met you and I regret every second I spent with you. You're nothing, but a damn thief!" She shouted heartbroken. When Jane looked over Maura's shoulder at her former boss, she saw a smug smile that made her blood run cold. The man got close enough to hiss in her ear, "In which world could someone like you ever have someone like her? Next time, aim lower. "

Jane fell to her knees as she realized that she had been framed. She only allowed herself that moment of weakness. When the guard lifted her, her eyes blazed with renewed purpose…revenge.

_**20 years later...**_

Members of the Isles Corporation board murmured nervously as they waited. Each of them had received a letter that commanded them meet for a special session. Although none of them were sure, everyone was aware that the company was experiencing serious financial hardship. The President was not sitting in the main seat inviting suspicion regarding the motive behind the emergency meeting.

Suddenly, the door to the conference room burst open to reveal a woman who strode purposefully into the room to seat herself at the head of the table facing her enemies. She looked into the eyes of each one, pausing a moment longer on the blond haired woman who was placed next to the now former president.

Once recovered from the surprise, Richard Isles questioned with contempt, "Who are you and how dare you to make us wait an hour?"

Jane grinned at him, "I can make you wait an hour or two or a lifetime. It is a privilege that I have to be the new owner of your company."

The man's wounded pride encouraged a retort, "Do you even know who you're speaking to?"

The woman chuckled, happy to have rattled him, "I know I'm talking to the man who ruined his family's happiness because of his sense of entitlement and ignorance. And speaking of...I think it is you who do not know who you are talking with."

The man rose from his chair angrily, "I will not tolerate such impertinence!"

Jane did not flinch "Sit." She stated commandingly.

"Who do you think you are to order me about?" Mr. Isles demanded.

Jane smirked, "I'm the person who will take this company, that cost you so much effort to build and tear it apart piece by piece. When I am finished, there will be nothing left to keep you afloat."

"You can't do that!" He shouted indignantly.

Jane laughed cheekily, "You still don't get it? I can do what I please. You are completely at my mercy. Soon, everyone that claims to be your friend will turn their backs on you. You will be alone, ruined and only then I will begin to be satisfied. It's the least compensation I deserve for the past 20 years of my life."

The blond woman who sat next to the former president looked at her in recognition and gazed at her with disdain rather than fear.

Jane's lips curled into a smile as the man paled, "You remember me now? Good."

Richard Isles persisted, "I'm sure there must be something that we can do to avoid such extremes. We can negotiate a business plan that allows us to ... "

Jane looked at him with contempt. Everybody should be forced to know when to accept defeat and with dignity, but maybe she could use that to her advantage. "Maybe there is a way to fix this."

He looked at her hopefully. Maybe she was not as resentful as she seemed. "Anything." He said desperately.

Jane's lips curved in a wolfish grin, "I want to talk to Maura, alone."

"But I'm ..."

Jane did not raise her voice, but the order was clearly heard throughout the room. "Out. Now."

They had met her less than an hour ago, but they began to get an idea of the character of the woman. Quickly, everyone jumped at her request and quickly left the room.

Maura looked at her with dislike from the other end of the table, "Tell me what you want so that we can get this over as soon as possible."

Jane got up from the chair and approached her slowly, "I'll take care of cleaning up your father's company," she said placing her hands on the back of Maura's chair and leaned over to whisper in her ear "in exchange for having you at my disposal ready to fulfill my every desire for one week."

Maura rose abruptly from the chair, "You're crazy if you think I'm going to lower myself to accept a proposition like this."

Jane went to the door, "Then I will enjoy watching your life crumble to the ground." She opened the door heading to the elevator she passed Richard Isles, "Your daughter knows my terms. If she decides to accept, she knows where to find me


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

As Maura left the meeting room, Richard Isles grabbed her arm and practically dragged her to his office. He closed the door and unceremoniously asked, "What did she want? "

Maura began to wander aimlessly around the room "She is completely insane!"

Her father began pacing nervously, "Damn it, Maura! WHAT DID SHE WANT?!"

Maura was startled to hear her father yelling, "She offered to forget the debt in exchange for having me at her beck and call for an entire week to fulfill her desires."

Richard Isles smiled deviously, "Then you know what to do."

Maura looked horrified at the prospect, "I can not believe you 're even considering this!"

Richard spoke bluntly, "If you do not accept, we will be left with nothing Maura. NOTHING! What do you think will happen when we are in complete ruin? You can forget your friends, your travels, your designer clothes **and** your charity projects."

Maura stared open-mouthed. Was her father thinking in selling her? "I will not be sold as a prostitute."

"If you not do this, you may have to do it in less favorable conditions. It could have be much worse," he tried to appeal to her feelings, "Need I remind you that you were in love with that woman?"

Maura looked away, "That was a long time ago."

Her father placed his hand on her shoulder, "Try to remember what happened twenty years ago and don't let that woman get to you. You are an Isles Maura, and we face all the challenges head on."

Maura got up from the chair and furiously confronted her father, "It's so easy for you!You're not the one who will have to deal with her!"

"It's just a week, Maura and then we can forget it. I will talk with our lawyers to have a contract drawn up and I will require a confidentiality agreement. Nobody has to know about any of this."

For the first time Maura looked into her father's eyes and saw the man he really was: someone who cared more about his position than his daughter. She was suffocating and needed some air, but before leaving she said flatly, "I will accept the deal, but when the week is over, I will be resigning from the board."

Richard smiled serenely. All he had heard was that his daughter was going to accept the Jane's proposition. Thank god, he won't have to give up his life of privilege. He went to his phone and called his secretary, "Clara, get me the legal department. I need to draw up a contract immediately." After he had replaced the phone, he turned to finish discussing the details with his daughter, but Maura had already gone.

**R & I**

Jane leaned back in her chair and stared into the distance. It had taken a lot of effort, but in the end she had the Isles right where she wanted them. She smiled sadly at the memory of the woman who made it possible: Elisabetta Faria . Like every time she remembered her friend, she felt a lump in her throat. The woman had been her cellmate during the years she had spent in prison and gradually they had become friends. The Italian and her husband, attracted to the American dream, had arrived in the country in the 50s. After several years of trying to get ahead, they decided to give up trying to make an honest living for something more lucrative. She and her husband had robbed the largest diamond stockhold in the history. Her husband had been wounded in the escape and she had just enough time to hide the loot before the police caught up to her. She had considered giving up her fortune, but after hearing Jane's story, she changed her mind. The woman needed closure to that time in her life in order to move on and she couldn't achieve that without seeking retribution against those had her thrown in prison. And with all she knew about them, Jane would need a lot of money to do so.

Unfortunately, she was already very ill and they only could share just a few years of friendship. During that time, Jane considered the Italian woman her family. For someone who had been alone since the death of her parents in that fatal accident, this was a priceless gift.

When she was released from prison last year, Jane did not put a lot of stock in what her friend had told her. She thought that maybe this was the delusion of a poor sick woman, but when she opened the door of that warehouse and found a box hidden just as Elisabetta had described. Jane suddenly realized that just about anything could be possible. She took the box and only when she was alone in her motel room did she dare to open it.

She thought she was going to faint. That old box was filled to the brim with diamonds. Reaching out to the contacts she had made in prison, Jane managed to sell all of them on the black market. Miraculously, Jane had more money than she could spend in 10 lifetimes. And in that moment, she began to plan her revenge.

She bought a fantastic apartment in the most exclusive area of the city, rented an office in downtown Boston and hired the best law firm in the city to collect as much information on the Isles corporation as possible. She did not have to wait long to receive good news: Richard Isles was ruined. She smiled, remembering the feeling of victory when she had heard that information. Immediately, Jane instructed her lawyers to gain control of the company. If life had handed her that opportunity, she was not going to squander it.

At first she had planned to destroy them, leaving them with nothing, just as they had done to her. But when she walked into that room and saw Maura, everything had changed. Jane recalled each hurtful word that she and her father had spit her the last time they seen each other. That's when Jane changed her mind. She was going to take away something more valuable than their company, she would take away their pride. They would learn once and for all to stop playing with the lives of those around them.

She drummed her fingers on the arms of the chair. Although the main reason for the proposal had been to humiliate them, but all she wanted to do since she had seen Maura was kiss her. She recalled the shy and innocent girl Maura used to be, but the Maura she found in that room was an attractive and sophisticated woman accustomed to people bending to her will. Jane was determined to teach her a little humility.

**R & I**

Maura was furious with her father for putting her in such a position. She felt used, sold like a commodity during a negotiation. When she arrived at home it was already lunchtime, but she had no appetite. Maura went to the bar for a glass of the strongest alcohol that she could find and poured herself a full glass. She drained the brandy and poured another glass. She sipped the second slowly, thinking about what she was going to do. When she felt calmer, she pulled out the card that Jane had given her that morning and dialed the phone with trembling fingers.

After hearing two rings, a woman answered "Jane Rizzoli's Office. How can I help you?"

"My name is Maura Isles, Jane is expecting my call."

"One moment please," she heard music across the line and started to get nervous. Suddenly she was aware that she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

She only had to wait a few minutes before she heard Jane's voice again "Well?"

Though she had agreed to be hers for a week she wasn't going to give Jane the pleasure of seeing her humiliated. Icily, Maura told her, "I accept the deal."

"I knew you would not let this opportunity slip away," Jane mentally calculated the time needed to prepare everything. She still had to finalize a couple of details, "Tomorrow afternoon my driver will pick you up at your home. Be ready."

Maura was slightly alarmed, "Ready for what?"

Jane smiled when she heard the tinge of fear in Maura's voice, "You'll have a week to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Maura looked at the clock nervously fiddling with her fingers. It was already past five in the evening and there was no sign of the driver. Jane had told her that she should be ready to be picked up that afternoon, but she did not specify when. She stood up, nervous to be sitting and waiting for over an hour. She was finishing drinking a glass of water when the doorbell rang. Her heart suddenly began to hammer in her chest and her hands began to sweat. Finally the time she had stressed over had arrived.

Maura opened the door and came face to face with a man dressed in an impeccable black suit. She handed him the small suitcase she had prepared the night before and followed him to the limo that was parked outside her home. Gently, the man opened the door and invited her to climb inside. Moments later, he carefully slipped into the flow of evening traffic.

It took less than 20 minutes to get to their destination. In those moments, Maura grew more nervous. She sat in the limo revisiting her decision, twisting her hands as she stared blankly out the windows. She hadn't the slightest idea of what was to come over the next week. All she had been told was to be prepared to spend the week at Jane's house. Apparently she wanted to make the most of each hour.

The driver opened the door and after picking up her suitcase, he escorted Maura into the building. The apartment was built on the top floor of an old industrial building. When the housekeeper received them, the man waved the two women before leaving.

The woman, in her fifties, had gray hair and a warm face. She smiled gently before introducing herself, "My name is Danielle. Let me show you your room." Maura picked up the suitcase and followed her further into the house, surprised by the elegance and warmth of it. It was not at all as she imagined. The house had spectacular views of the Boston Harbor. The floor was made of tasteful wood and the walls were painted a soft white that made it feel light and calm. The focal part of the great room was a large fireplace that dominated one wall with two large brown leather armchairs in front of it. What surprised her most was the antique clock presiding on one of the open concept kitchen's walls. The older woman led her through a long corridor where Maura noticed several works of contemporary painters situated along the walls. Daniele stopped and opened the door in front of her allowing Maura to pass through. Like the rest of the house, the room was exquisitely decorated. One wall of the room was taken over by a window that offered a stunning panoramic view of the city. In the center of the room was an elegant queen sized bed with a velvet headboard. Maura shuddered to think of what Jane might do in that bed. Pushing those thoughts from her mind, she continued examining the remainder of the bedroom. On either side of the bed there were lamps in gold tones, perfectly combined with the silky black sheets and the earth toned walls. From the ceiling, a chandelier caught her attention and in front of the bed she discovered a small fireplace that gave off delicious warmth.

In parting, Danielle said, "If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen."

Maura thanked her for her kindness with a smile and began to unpack. After placing her clothes in drawers and hanging the others in the closet she opened the door beside the window and discovered a beautiful en-suite bathroom with white ceramic walls contrasting with dark marble floors. Maura walked in to admire the window next to the large ceramic bath and walked the lines with a finger. She was angry with Jane for having forced her into this perverse arrangement and even more with her father for forcing her to accept it. Suddenly she realized that she had already been in the house more than an hour and she had not yet seen her hostess. Maura went to the kitchen and found Danielle putting on her jacket.

"Are you leaving?" she asked almost fearfully. The last thing that she wanted was to be left alone with Jane.

She nodded, "Yes, Jane arrived a little while ago and now I can go home."

Maura 's heart rate skyrocketed, "Is Jane here? "

Danielle nodded as she finished buttoning her jacket, "She's in her office down the hall. Goodnight Maura."

Maura watched apprehensively as the door closed behind the woman. What the hell was she going to do now? Should she go to talk to her or would be better to wait until Jane came to her? She decided to wait in her room. If Jane wanted something from her, she would have to make the first move.

**R & I**

Two hours later Maura was going completely insane. She needed to know what to expect. Sighing, Maura smoothed her clothes before heading to meet her hostess.

She knocked quietly on the door and waited. After a few seconds with no response, she tried again. This time she got the answer she desired.

Jane's deep voice came through the door, "Come in."

Maura entered the office and found Jane sitting behind the table with a glass of whiskey in her hand. Jane sipped before speaking, "I hope that the room has been to your liking."

"It is, thank you." Maura replied.

"Good. I figured that since you'll be here for a week, the least I can do is try to make you feel comfortable."

Maura shuddered when she heard her refer to their agreement, "About that, I need to know what you expect from me."

Jane peered her briefly. She had already downed a couple glasses of whiskey and was excited and a bit drunk, "Undress."

Maura looked at her scandalized, "What?"

Jane tried to mask her desire behind her patented bravado, "You heard me. Undress."

Maura crossed her arms defensively, "And if I refuse?"

Jane smirked, "You'll do whatever I want. During this week, you're mine Maura. Now strip."

For a few minutes they stared at each other. Jane got up from the chair and walked around the table to stand in front of Maura. She leaned on the table's rim and took another sip of her drink. Beginning to feel the alcohol warming her blood, she presumed "Do it or go away."

Maura sighed, resigning herself to Jane's demand. She folded her arms behind her back and began to unzip her skirt. When she got to the end, Maura undid the button and moved her hips, allowing the garment to fall at her feet and she stepped out of it.

Jane instructed, "Leave the heels on."

Slowly, Maura continued undressing and began unbuttoning her shirt, button by button. Jane's pupils dilated leaving her eyes almost completely black as she discovered the lightly freckled porcelain skin of Maura's chest and abdomen. When she undid the last button, Maura took off her shirt and dropped it next to the discarded skirt.

Jane moved away from the table and walked over to her. She walked around Maura several times, carefully admiring all the curves of Maura's body. She had been accurate in assuming that the Maura, who was left in nothing but lingerie, would be nothing like the girl she had known twenty years ago. The bra shaped delicious, tempting breasts that she wanted to savor slowly, but refrained. She will have time to do that later. As she looked down, the throbbing increased between her legs. The stockings were tied to a black lace garter that Jane wanted to remove with her teeth.

Maura felt her body reacting to Jane's proximity. She should feel intimidated by her nakedness, but when she saw Jane devouring the curve of her breasts she felt flushed and excited. Accustomed to being the one in control, being at the mercy of Jane aroused her.

When Jane stopped in front of her and leaned into Maura who thought that she was going to kiss her, but found herself disappointed when Jane's mouth passed by her own for her ear.

Raspy with desire, Jane whispered, "I cannot wait to unwrap my gift." Maura felt the moisture flood between her legs. Jane continued in her teasing voice, "but that will have to wait until tomorrow. Goodnight Maura."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Maura's surroundings startled her when she woke up that morning. She didn't recognize the dark sheets or the beautiful Boston skyline visible through the window. Suddenly she remembered where she was and why. When she recalled the previous night, she shivered. If that was what Jane had asked the first night, she couldn't fathom her expectations for the entire week.

After a cold shower, she headed to the kitchen to have breakfast and was glad to find the housekeeper there. The woman had been sympathetic to her from the start and she felt quite comfortable in her presence.

"Good morning, ma'am," Danielle greeted when she saw her.

"Call me Maura, please "

The woman smiled, grateful for her kindness, "Good morning Maura. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

Maura nodded as she sat across from her in the kitchen, "I'd love to. I did not sleep well last night at all."

After offering the white porcelain mug of coffee, she nodded at the dinner table "Jane has left you a present."

Maura walked up there and saw a small silver box. Beside it was a note with her name written neatly. As Maura's curiosity peaked, she opened the note and read it, "Dinner at home. Wear them for dinner."

She unwrapped the delicate paper from the box and her eyes blew wide. She blushed and covered the box quickly, afraid that the housekeeper could see what was in her hands. She apologized to the woman and ran off to lock herself in her room. Maura sat on the bed and she opened the box a second time. There was, connected by a cord, two small balls the size of an apricot. She took them in her hands and felt its soft texture, the weight of each. It seemed that Jane had decided to increase her demands. She was excited at the thought of what might happen that night

**R & I**

While driving on the way home, Jane looked out trough the window thoughtfully. Maura had occupied her thoughts the majority of the day. Her body reacted whenever she recalled the scene from last night. She had to use all her willpower to leave when she did. What began as punishment for Maura had turned against her because by the time Maura had started to undress, Jane had wanted to lay her down on the table and satisfy her every need. She wanted to explore her body, mark her as her own. Jane looked at the clock and smiled. The chef should have already left the dinner served on the table, Danielle would have already gone home and Maura would be waiting for her.

She saluted the doorman before getting into the elevator and pressed the button leading to her apartment. She opened the door with her keys and was disappointed to note that Maura was not waiting for her. Jane left her jacket draped over the back of a chair and surveyed the table they had prepared them for dinner. The chef had prepared a salad with arugula, avocado and honey vinaigrette with toasted almonds, oysters and scallops tartar with ginger dressing served in its shell. For dessert, white chocolate mousse with strawberries and walnuts. Satisfied, she opened a bottle of wine and waited.

Jane did not have to wait long for Maura meet her. Jane smiled as she watched Maura approach the chair with odd movements. The balls should be moving inside her, torturing her deliciously.

Feigning innocence Jane asked. "Is everything alright?"

Maura avoided answering. She didn't want to give Jane the pleasure of knowing that she had achieved her goal. Jane looked at her, eyes twinkling with amusement. One way or another she was going to get Maura voice her desires that night.

When they finished eating, Jane rose to serve two glasses of champagne. She walked up and offered Maura one.

She took a sip before asking, "I take it you followed the instructions I left?"

Maura nodded and made the mistake of making eye contact with Jane. She shuddered at the look on Jane's face. She sipped her champagne to fight the dryness in her mouth.

Jane downed the rest of her champagne and waited for Maura to finish her drink to take the glass and leave it next to hers. "Stand up for me and put your hands on the table."

Maura obeyed the order, nervously. She closed her eyes when the balls moved again inside her, stimulating her sensitive walls. Immediately she felt her thong dampen.

Jane continued instructing her, "Now lean forward."

Maura obeyed and Jane admired the way Maura's skirt stretched her over her legs and clung to her body, molding a perfectly sculpted ass. She walked up behind her, listening as her lover's breathe fluttering as Maura felt her closeness.

Jane rested her hands beside Maura's, looking to get a little more stability. She leaned over and whispered, "I love seeing you so submissive."

Maura shuddered when she felt Jane's hand gliding up her thigh, sliding her skirt up slowly until it was bunched around her waist.

The first spank took her by surprise. She let out a groan of pleasure when she noted how the balls collided inside her, causing them to vibrate in delicious harmony.

Jane whispered, "You like that? "

Maura nodded with closed eyes. Jane repeated the same action, eliciting an even deeper moan. Unconsciously, Maura shifted her hand to brush her fingers with Jane's, linking their pinkies together.

Jane bit Maura's earlobe before continuing whispering, "I don't want you to cum yet. I want to tease you until you to beg me to fuck you mercilessly."

Maura shook her head. She could not let Jane to have that kind of power over her.

Jane began to pull down her thong before whispering, "You're going to beg. And you're going to do it tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

**7**

When Jane finally removed the lingerie, she slowly grazed Maura's thighs with her fingertips all the way up to Maura's supple derriere. She caressed her buttocks, flushed pink by the previous punishment and Maura shuddered with contrasting gentility. Jane put an arm around her waist as she used her other hand to brush away the hair from her neck and whispered in her ear. Although she knew that Maura was enjoying it, she needed to hear her say that she wanted to continue, "I could leave you so unsatisfied."

Maura opened her eyes unable to imagine Jane leaving her in that state. When Jane continued her heart began to beat faster and faster, "Or I could help you thoroughly enjoy this."

Maura turned her head to look at Jane's eyes. She did not know what was happening but she was unable to control herself when she was near Jane. There was something dark, primitive in Jane's manner, something she had not discovered when she was 18. Something that made her wet just thinking about it.

With pleading eyes, Maura silently begged her to continue, but Jane did not budge.

She shook her head before demanding her, "Ask me."

Maura stared at her, wavering on what she should do. She should hate her, she should despise her for the treatment she was receiving, but she was unable to think of anything outside of getting off as soon as possible. Panic hit her again as she felt Jane moving away from her. Maura placed her hand on the hand that was around her waist, holding Jane close.

"Please," Jane did not know she was holding her breath until she heard Maura falter. It would have been torture to walk away from her at that point. Since she had seen her, she had felt an overwhelming need to hear her moan her name, beg for more. She tried those ideas in her head because she had to use Maura's excitement to control her, not let her desire for Maura dominate her.

Slowly, Jane slid the hand that was on her waist to the middle of Maura's belly and went down until she felt Maura hot sex under her fingers. She smiled when she noticed how wet she was. The balls had done a good job. She slipped her fingers further down until she found the small cord that bound the toy. Slowly, she pulled, trying to get the first ball out. She felt Maura's inner muscles contract to keep the balls inside to prolong a little the feeling that caused the vibration of the spheres. When she managed to get the first, she heard a muffled groan and watched with satisfaction as Maura bit her lip, trying to stifle any sound. While pulling the cord gently, she traced up her neck with the tip of her tongue until she reached the earlobe. While she took the second ball out, she bite out the delicate flesh and Maura could not do anything to contain the gasp of pleasure that escaped her lips.

Jane dropped the toy down and replaced it with a finger, discovering in how her finger moved nearly frictionless. She felt the juices soaking her lover as she slid her finger inside her. She repeated the movement, in and out, in and out while whispering in Maura's ear, "I'm glad to see you're completely ready for me."

Maura closed her eyes overwhelmed by the delightful pressure that was building inside her. The vibration of the small spheres was delicious, but insufficient to bring about an orgasm. She needed something more; she needed Jane's fingers inside her. She groaned in protest as she felt Jane's fingers withdrew as Jane separated their bodies. She was so close and the pressure between her legs grew and grew, but still needed a final push. As if Jane were reading her mind, she turned her sharply, being face to face, just a few inches separating them. They could feel their breath tickling their skin. Maura shuddered when she saw Jane's eyes. She had fully dilated pupils and a look of pure desire.

Before she could prepare, Jane grabbed her hips and lifted her, sitting her on the edge of the table. Maura moaned startled when Jane opened her shirt, ripping the buttons without any finesse. Without stopping, she pulled the bra cups down, exposing two rounded and generous breasts and hard nipples crowned with excitement. Jane lowered her head to take one between her teeth, gently pulling at it. That mixture of pain and pleasure tore a groan of satisfaction from Maura who soon found herself gasping as Jane began to stroke her clit with her thumb all the while stroking her long fingers through her sex. Whenever she touched the tip of the excited nerves, Maura's breathing became more erratic. When she felt Jane's tongue teasing her nipple, she could not help moaning desperately.

Jane replaced the mouth by fingers, taking the nipple between them to rub it as she caught the other between her lips and pulled it. Without thinking, Maura clawed Jane's shoulders, which growled at the sudden stab of pain. The vibration had a devastating effect on the already excited nipples. Before long, Jane began to notice that Maura's walls were contracting, the start of an increasingly close orgasm.

Knowing it would not take much Jane encouraged her, "Come for me Maura."

Those words ran through her veins like lava. Jane knew she had achieved her goal when she felt Maura shivering in her arms as the orgasm flooded through her. When she felt Maura relax in her arms, Jane separated from her and smiled cheekily. Without saying anything more, she turned and walked away from her, leaving Maura sat on the table, still breathing hard, watching as she left the apartment without looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

5

Jane did not come home until several hours later. She was glad to discover that Maura had retired to her room. She needed to leave because the moment she felt Maura shudder in her arms, she had forgotten the reason for everything. In that moment, when Maura let gasped Jane's name in pleasure, the only thing she could think about was Maura.

Jane went directly to her bathroom for a cold shower. When she took off her shirt, she ran her fingers over the marks that Maura had left in her shoulder. She'd only had to touch it to recall the evening's earlier events and found herself to be indescribably aroused. Frustrated, she threw one of the glasses, shattering it against the wall. She put her hands on the sink and dropped her head in defeat. When everything had started, she didn't plan to feel something when she had touched Maura. If she didn't take care of her feelings, revenge could turn against her.

After the shower, Jane put on a clean shirt and lay down on the bed. She knew that she would be unable to sleep because of the excitement throbbing between her legs. When she left the house earlier, she had considered finding an easy conquest in one of the many clubs on Boylston Street. She entered the first which came up the pass and before she was served the first the beer she had ordered, she had already received a couple of hints rather than direct. She had been tempted, but in the end she had rejected each of those women. After all, it was not them that she wanted to share a bed with tonight. Several beers later, she decided to return home, hoping that Maura would have been smart enough to seek refuge in her own room. Otherwise, Jane would not be able to resist completely satisfying her needs.

**R & I**

"Hello Jane," Danielle greeted the next morning as she poured her a cup of coffee.

Jane took it gratefully. She had not slept all night and needed more caffeine than air. "Good morning. Is Maura already up?"

The woman shook her head, "Not yet."

Jane nodded, trying not to show her disappointment, "I will have breakfast on the terrace. Please tell Maura to meet me there once she is awake."

Jane had read half the newspaper by the time Maura appeared on the terrace. Wearing an elegant silk robe with floral print that hung to mid-thigh, revealing a nightgown from the same fabric with a provocative V-neckline that reminded Jane what lurked beneath.

Jane cleared her throat uncomfortably "Tonight we have a reservation at L' Epicure."

Maura looked surprised as she sat in front of Jane, "It is impossible to get a table at that restaurant."

Jane replied in a biting tone, "With money, nothing is impossible."

Maura stiffened in her chair and stared at Jane hard, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Jane smiled cheekily, "I seem to recall your enjoyment last night..."

Maura stared open-mouthed, unable to find an adequate response to that rude comment. Helplessly she recalled last night's orgasm and her heart raced.

Seeing her blush, Jane knew immediately what was going through Maura's mind. She decided to go one step further in her provocation. Although the night before they had crossed a line, was the first night, watching Maura strip that turned her on so much. Ever since then, she had not been able to shake the torturous visions of Maura from her head. "This morning we go shopping. I will wait in the car."

**R & I**

The entire ride to the shop, neither of the two women said a word. Jane was too busy trying to not appreciate the way Maura's dress clung to her thighs and Maura was too preoccupied imagining what Jane would have prepared for her this morning.

When Jane stopped the car, both women left the vehicle. Maura looked up and felt her throat go dry at the sight of one of the most exclusive lingerie shops in town. She had been there a couple of times and knew that the prices were prohibitive.

Jane began to walk to the store without saying a word. When she arrived in front of the store turned and smiled when she saw Maura paralyzed near the car, "Maura? "

As if hearing her name would have taken the trance, Maura began to walk slowly until finally she met Jane at the door of the store. Jane continued smiling as she opened the door and invited her to go ahead of her.

Once inside, one of the shop's assistants approached to offer help.

"Welcome to Luscious Lingerie. My name is Alexa. What can I help you with?"

Wasting no time, Jane gave precise instructions to the woman. For two nights she had been unable to stop imagining Maura wearing lingerie and she had in mind a very clear idea of what she was looking for. She winked before adding, "But we would like to have some privacy to decide."

The assistant smiled coyly clearly aware why the couple needed the privacy. "Surely we can arrange that." She ogled Jane's body from head to toe and admired the way the black leather jacket perfectly suited to her physique, in contrast with the white shirt that clung to her abdomen, suggesting the strength of the muscles that was covering. Worn jeans molded a firm and toned thighs in perfect harmony with slender legs. The aviator sunglasses hanging from the shirt had just finished an alpha woman picture screaming dominance. She bit her lip aroused, "If you need me, I'd love to help you… decide."

Maura felt a wave of jealousy rumble through her that she did not expect upon seeing the way the woman looked and behaved near Jane. It was obvious that she was more interested in Jane than in selling them lingerie.

Jane laughed at the suggestion. Although the assistant was an attractive woman, she did not want to share Maura with anyone and in her fantasy she did not need anyone but the woman who looked on furiously. Could it be that Maura was jealous? Determined to exploit that emotion to her advantage, Jane approached the assistant and whispered something in her ear that made her smile.

Still with a smirk, she asked them to follow her to a booth at the back of the store. That space was just what Jane had in mind. The room with white walls broke the monochrome with black curtains that covered the entrance and the large black leather chair. A large vanity mirror with black frame was placed on the wall. While waiting for them to bring clothes that Jane had asked, another of the assistants served them a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

Jane poured herself a drink and sat on the couch looking to Maura, "You can start undressing."

Like the first night, Maura felt strangely excited by Jane's dominance. Staring into Jane's eyes she began to unzip her dress. When she reached the end of the zipper, she rolled her shoulders and the dress slipped down to her feet. Recalling the request of Jane that night, she did not take off her heels.

Jane sipped champagne before encouraging her to endure, "Continue."

Although the night Jane had done more than look at her, Maura swallowed nervous as her trembling fingers clumsily trying to undo the bra clasps. When at last she released her bra clasp, she slipped off one strap and then the other, dropping the garment on the dress that was on the floor. Instinctively Jane licked her lips, remembering the feel of those nipples between her lips. Finally, Maura ran her fingers beneath the fabric of her panties, lowering them slowly to get rid of them. Jane was barely breathing, completely mesmerized by the image she had in front of her eyes. Pupils dilated and her heart began to race furiously. She felt a painful contraction between her legs that reminded her how long she had refused to satisfy her desire.

Intimidated by the sexual energy that filled the room, Maura tried to cover her breasts with one arm, while the other covered the soft valley between her legs. Involuntarily, that action aroused Jane more when she saw how tight and erect her nipples were. She shifted uncomfortably in the chair, squeezing her thighs trying to alleviate the throbbing pressure in her sex.

At that time, Alexa knocked at the door, asking permission to enter. Jane stood up, relieved to take a break to calm down. She approached the door and taking care that the assistant could not see what was happening in the room, took the clothes she had requested. After dismissing the woman, Jane closed the door and Maura heard the lock click. Jane hung the clothes on the hanger that was near the mirror and sat down on the couch. A little quieter after interruption, Jane turned to Maura from his seat, "you can start trying the one you like more."

Maura sighed to calm down before taking the first set and start dressing. The garment that Jane had chosen was a semi-transparent lace baby doll with matching thong. Jane picked up her glass and sipped champagne to wet her dry throat.

When Maura finished dressing, Jane continued instructing her, "Turn around for me, slowly."

Maura started turning around, showing Jane every possible angle of lingerie. When she showed Jane her back, Jane could see the way the thong accentuated the roundness of her buttocks. She closed her fists, digging her nails into the palms. Why the hell did that affect her that much seeing Maura naked?

When Maura ended up turning around, she stand in front of Jane, who was more than satisfied, "That is enough. We'll buy that one."

When Maura finished putting the second set on, Jane could not help but quietly mumble, "Fuck." If the first night the office had excited her, at that time the lace garter with satin thong was driving her crazy.

When they reached the third set, Jane could not resist any longer. The lace bodice in cream knotted at the back with satin straps in the same color. It seemed that they had sewn it specifically to enhance Maura's curves. Jane put the glass on the floor and approached her. Instinctively Maura backed up until she felt Jane's weight pressing her against one wall. Jane put her hands on either side of Maura's head, leaning in to bury her head in the crook of Maura's neck. She nuzzled the delicate skin, intoxicated by her scent.

Jane bit Maura's earlobe, pulling at it with her teeth. "The assistant seemed very helpful, I can ask her to come and help me decide or better, she could try one of these lingerie sets."

Maura was panting with excitement. She knew with certainty that the lace panties were soaked, "She could." Maura pouted quietly.

"Damn it! Maura, I only want you," Jane grazed Maura's neck with her lips. Maura closed her eyes as she felt the warm mouth on her skin. Soon, Jane reached the line of her jaw and did not take long to get to the corner of her lips. When she proposed that deal to Maura, Jane had self-imposed a single rule: no kissing. And this morning she was going to break it.


End file.
